Gummy: Agent Extraordinaire
by AgentGoldfish
Summary: Who you thought was just the toothless, fun-loving, wild partying alligator is actually a secret agent saving Equestria from certain destruction on a regular basis. Inspired mostly by Phineas and Ferb and Perry the Platypus
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

_**GUMMY: AGENT EXTRAORDINAIRE**_

Gummy was your average toothless alligator. He lived in Ponyville, Equestria. He liked to bite things and would never hurt them due to, you know, his lack of teeth. But Gummy had a secret. A secret agency to be exact. He was actually **Gummy: Agent Extraordinaire!**  
><em>He's a semi-aquatic egg-laying reptile of action <em>

_He has scaly little clawed feet and will never flinch from afray-ay-aaaay _

_He's got less than just mad skill, he's got no teeth and no gills _

_And the women swoon whenever they see him bite _

_*bites Pinkie Pie's head*_  
><em>HE'S GUMMY GUMMY THE GAAATOOOOOR~<em>

Gummy worked for Equestria's OWCA, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym, specifically in the Ponyville division. Every day he reported to his boss Doctor Whooves to recieve his daily missions, often against the most evil, vile, sinister pony in all of equestria, a pony known by so many different names that you can only call him one thing: He of the Many Names.  
>Gummy's cover story wsa that he was the mindless domestic pet of the most partyriffic pony in Ponyville: Pinkamena Dianne Pie, known by most as "Pinkie Pie".<br>This is the story of Gummy's daily missions as a secret agent. A secret agent so extraordinary that he can only be called: **"Gummy: Agent Extraordinaire"**


	2. Episode 1: Rocket 'n' Roll

EPISODE 1: Rocket 'n' Roll Gummy was lying on the ground, asleep. Pinkie Pie was on the other side of the room, planning her next party. Gummy woke up, and snuck out of the room.  
>"Hey, where's Gummy?" Pinkie wondered aloud to nopony in particular after she noticed her alligator's disappearance. Gummy looked around to make sure the coast was clear. He pulled out a fedora from thin air, and placed it on his head. His eyes suddenly focused and he had a determined look on his face. He walked over to a cake, took off the top layer, and jumped into it. Suddenly, he fell down a tube into his secret agent lair. A large screen was on the wall. Doctor Whooves was on that screen.<br>"Good morning, Agent G," he said "Your mission today is important. You could say it's royally important. Ice has built a rocket, and our censors indicate he plans to send Princesses Celestia and Luna to the moon. For 1000 years. That will equal 2000 years Luna will have been trapped on the moon. Go stop him at all costs! Go! What are you waiting around here for! Hurry!" Gummy ran out of his lair, grabbing his jetpack, and flew to the secret evil basement of He of the Many Names...'s mother. Gummy burst in and say Ice playing with dolls of himself, Celestia, and Luna, along with a model rocket and a picture of the moon.  
>"Hahaha! 'No, don't send us to the moon!' haha! 'Too late, princess!' Muahahaha! 'But you're so handsome and - Uh, Gummy the Gator, I, uhh..." Ice ran into the other room with lightning speed, put the toys away, and ran back with a remote control. He pushed a button and the TV turned on. "...whoops, wrong button." He pushed another and a crate fell on top of Gummy. It wasn't very heavy. Gummy could lift it with one claw. Ice pushed another button and an anvil fell on top of the crate. He then pushed the first button again to turn the tv off.<br>"So, I suppose you're wondering about the giant rocket, right?" Ice asked. Gummy shook his head no. "What? You aren't? Did Doc Whooves tell you my plan already?" Gummy nodded. "Ugh, I told him to leave it to me to tell you the plan. I need a monologue to take up time! Now how are we gonna waste time?" A timecard came up that said "Five minutes later"  
>"Got any threes?" Ice asked with some playing cards in his hand. Gummy shook his head no. "...I HATE THIS GAME!" Ice yelled, throwing his cards on the ground and getting ready to launch his rocket. "So you see, when I press this button, the rocket will launch. It will head straight to Canterlot, crashing into the castle and taking Luna and Celestia with it as it heads for the moon. It will launch in T-minus 10 seconds. 9. 8. 7..." As Ice counted down, Gummy prepared his escape. He jumped, while still in the crate. The force caused the anvil to fly off of the crate, far enough to hit the button out of Ice's hooves and crush it. A computer voice said "MALFUNCTION. LAUNCH RETARGETED" and the rocket exploded, launching Gummy into the air, and Ice into a canyon full of pointy things where he was hurt, badly.<br>Gummy launched his parachute as he began to descend for a safe landing right behind Pinkie Pie. He took off his hat, and hid his parachute. He then proceeded to bite Pinkie's tail.  
>"Oh, there you are, Gummy" Pinkie said.<p>And that's how Equestria was made. <p>


	3. Episode 2: Gummy on Ice

Gummy was sitting in the bathtub while Pinkie gave him a bath. Of course, where else would he sit? Anyway, Pinkie Pie finished giving him the bath and he got out. He dried off, and left the room. As soon as the coast was clear, he threw on his hat.

"Oh, Gummy, I almost forgot," Pinkie Pie said, walking in the room Gummy was in. Immediately with near-lightning speed, Gummy took off his fedora and went back on four legs before Pinkie noticed. "I'm gonna be competing in the Fifth Annual Ice-a-thon, so I won't be home til late at night. And behave this time. Remember last time I was gone?" The scene shifted to a memory of Pinkie Pie's room, trashed, with some stuff burnt, and hoofprints on the walls. "That must have been one wild party" Pinkie said aloud. What she didn't know was it was actually one of Gummy's missions that led back to home. Pinkie walked outside, Gummy sighed with relief, and put his fedora back on. He lifted up a photo of him and Pinkie, pushed the button that was underneath it. The wall opened up to reveal a small carousel. Gummy sat on it, it spun around for a minute to some happy music, then Gummy was thrown down a tube into his lair. Doctor Whooves was on the screen.

"Ah, Agent G, you're here. Finally! I mean, you were supposed to be here 30 seconds ago! A good agent is never late, Agent G…" Doctor Whooves said. Gummy rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Agent G, we have some inside information saying that Cerulean Starlight has been seen near the skating rink. Rumor has it that he'll be stealing the multi-million dollar trophy for the Fifth Annual Ice-a-thon. Go put a stop to him, Agent G!"

"Um, excuse me, Doctor…" A familiar voice interrupted

"Yes, yes, what is it, Fluttershy?" Doc asked

"Umm, Gummy can't just go to the Ice-a-thon like that…"

"And why not?"

"His cover owner, Pinkie Pie is competing. There's a high chance she'll see him…"

"…oh. Well, I guess we'll need to consult our disguise expert"

/

"Hmm… a disguise for Agent G? In an _ice skating tournament?_ Hmm… I have just the thing~!" Rarity, the official disguise consultant for Ponyville's OWCA exclaimed. "Here, try this." She handed him a large coat, some ice skates, and a ski mask. Gummy put it on. He looked like a robber. Nopony cared, however, because they couldn't recognize him. They sent him to the skating rink to keep an eye on Cerulean Starlight.

/

Gummy saw Cerulean Starlight sitting at a table. He had some paper in front of him, and a pen, and he looked really focused on the skaters. An _evil _focus.

Pinkie Pie was skating. She skated. She jumped. She twirled. She jumped directly over Gummy. Gummy looked up, hoping he wasn't noticed. Pinkie just kept on skating. Gummy sighed with relief and skated on over to the table Cerulean Starlight was sitting at. He jumped onto the table. "An alligator robber?" Cerulean asked. Gummy put on his fedora. "Gasp! _Gummy_ the alligator robber!" Gummy took off the ski mask. "GASP! Gummy the Gator! What are you doing here? Are you in the Ice-a-thon? Ooh, good for you! I'll give you a good score!" Cerulean said. "…nah, I think I'll give you a really bad one. Ha!" he added moments later. Gummy glared in anger and a hint of annoyance. "What? You _aren't _competing in the tournament? Then why are you here? What? You think I – No no, I'm the judge! I may be evil, Gummy, but not everything I _do_ is evil! You should just go run back home because I am not gonna do anything evil today. Go on. Go." Cerulean said. Gummy unsurely walked out. As soon as he stepped out, he heard maniacal laughter. He put his ski mask back on and burst in, then punched Cerulean Starlight, who had just stolen the trophy. He put the trophy back and locked Cerulean in the trophy case. He grabbed his jetpack and flew off, back home. He threw off the ski mask and everything, and lied down.

Pinkie Pie walked in holding the first prize trophy later that day. "Look! Look! Gummy! I won the trophy! This calls for… A PARTY!" a bunch of ponies from all over Ponyville jumped out from random places and began to party.

"Where's this music coming from!" Twilight Sparkle asked

"Who cares? It's a party!" Pinkie Pie answered. Twilight took this as an acceptable answer and continued partying.

/

**Epilogue:**

"Hello?" Cerulean Starlight asked "I-I'm still in here you know… locked in a trophy case! Can somepony please let me out? Hello?"


	4. Episode 3: I Do Not Want Candy

"GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY GUMMY!" Pinkie Pie yelled, running up to her pet alligator. "GUMMY GUESS WHAT!" Gummy just blinked. "GUMMY! THERE'S SOMEPONY DOWN THE ROAD GIVING OUT FREE CANDY! FREE! CANDY! COME ON LET' GO GET SOME!" Pinkie Pie ran off. Gummy stayed back. Once the coast was clear, he threw on his fedora and reached into a bowl of candy. He pulled out a piece, unwrapped it, ate it, threw the wrapper away, pulled out another one, unwrapped it, and pushed a button that was inside. A hole opened up beneath him and he slid down a slide into his lair.

"Good morrow to you, Agent G." Doctor Whooves said. "This time we're worried about two things going on with Owen Yuar, as he's going by today. He's bought up all the candy in Ponyville, and all the mind-control potion in all of Equestria. We have no idea what he wants with the mind-control stuff, but I think it's obvious why he wants the candy - Everypony loves candy!" Gummy rolled his eyes at that. He figured he would put the mind control stuff in the candy and give it out to all the ponies in Equestria. Then, he remembered just a few minutes ago when Pinkie told him about the free candy. He got up and ran out the door.

"A-GENT-G!" the jingle singers sang.

Gummy ran down the road. He could see Owen Yuar in the distance.

"Gummy!" Pinkie Pie yelled from behind just as Gummy went back into pet mode.

"GUMMY COME WITH ME THIS CANDY IS SO DELICIOUS! IT TASTES LIKE SUNSHINE COATED IN CHOCOLATE MARINATED IN HAPPINESS!"

That was probably the happiest sentence Gummy had ever heard. Then again, he lived with Pinkie Pie. He wasn't quite sure. But at the moment, his priority was getting away from Pinkie Pie to stop Owen's plan. All of a sudden Pinkie Pie stopped smiling, dropped Gummy on the ground, and had a blank expression on her face. She slowly walked toward Owen Yuar. Suddenly, a whole bunch of other ponies did too.

"Muahahaha, it is working! Everypony in Ponyville is now under my control! And the best part is, no Gummy the Gator to stop my pla - OOF"

Gummy kicked Owen in the face.

"Gasp! Gummy the Gator! What are you - No, no, where are my manners? Would you like a piece of candy?" Owen held up the candy bowl to Gummy. Gummy was unamused and knocked the candy out of his hooves.

"All right, all right, you're on a diet, I get it! No need to be rude about it." Gummy was still unamused. He pointed to all the enslaved ponies.

"...oh, oh right, you're here about the whole 'mind control' thing. Well, you are too late! All of these ponies are already under my control! Unless I push this button, they are completely under my control. SO you can just go home. I'm not going to push this button. Ever."

Gummy looked around reached into his hat. He signaled for Owen to come here.

"What? Gummy the Gator, what are you looking at?" Own trotted over to get a look. Gummy punched him in the face. Owen lost control of the... control. Gummy grabbed it, pushed the button, destroyed it, and took off his hat. He walked over to Pinkie Pie and bit her tail.

"Oh, there you are Gummy. Want some candy?" she said, smiling.


End file.
